neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Raw Meat
Raw Meat is a talking slice of raw meat. She acts as Nitroplus's partner. Profile Appearance Raw Meat is a slice of raw meat with two small black dots as eyes and a smile as an expression. Personality Raw Meat has a nice personality and helps Vert and Nitroplus to best of her abilities. She puts "meat" in a lot of her sentences. Raw Meat is rather secretive about herself according to Nitroplus. Relationships Main Article: Raw Meat/Relationships Story Megadimension Neptunia VII Evil Slashing Sword When Vert gets confused about worshipers of the Deity of Sin, Raw Meat shows up to explain. Vert is shocked by the fact that Raw Meat is a talking piece of meat, but accepts her when she calls Vert "Verty". Raw Meat continues to explain that after the Deity of Sin was defeated, remnants of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime, moved to the PC Continent and continued to illegally distribute games, lead by Horyuchu. Nitroplus and Raw Meat had cornered him once, but he escaped to Leanbox. Vert then joins Nitroplus and Raw Meat in their quest to capture Horyuchu. Stringy Panties Nitroplus finishes off a few more rats in a forest. Vert notices that Nitroplus' shoes are dirty. Nitroplus thinks this is nothing. Raw Meat spots a nearby river so Nitroplus heads over to the river and strips to wash herself. Nitroplus strips and starts washing herself with Vert trying in vain to reason Nitroplus out of doing this. Meanwhile, Raw Meat enjoys herself by splashing around. Vert notes that Raw Meat looks like cold shabu shabu. Eventually Vert gets the urge to pull Nitroplus' underwear off. She teases Nitroplus who eventually counters by getting Raw Meat to assist her in striping Vert. The three girls get in a scuffle and afterwards Vert catches the cold. She decides to dry her clothes by using Sylhet Storm. Nitroplus says that she is the victim here but she is happy to wash up. Raw Meat is also clean now. Raw Meat enjoys the wind from Sylhet Storm. Vert tells Raw Meat to be careful not to dry herself up too much unless she wants to be jerky. HY,G$Hsy%3whY&Xtr1p%3? After defeating a bunch of rats in arcade, Nitroplus and Vert decide to interrogate one of them. The rat tells them they can do whatever they want, but he will not talk. Nitroplus tells him she has no intention of torturing him physically but wonders if his sanity will survive. Vert notices that Nitroplus put Raw Meat over the rat's eyes and he's hallucinating saying the word "girl". Nitroplus explains that he is seeing an illusion of himself playing a dating sim with plenty of cute girls in it. Vert thinks that is pleasurable not torture. Nitroplus tells Vert to wait a second. The rat begins to freak out. Vert wonders what is going on. Nitroplus notices that it has begun. The rat begins to feel depressed. This confuses Vert. Nitroplus explains that she is making him relieve every cruel and depressing scene from every game that he has played. Nitroplus tells the rat to let her know when he wants to answer her questions so she can release him from his misery. Punishment Nitroplus and Vert are unable to track down Horyuchu in the city. Raw Meat acts up. Nitroplus asks Raw Meat what is it. Raw Meat smells something living, specifically rat meat. Vert wonders how Raw Meat knows what rat meat smells like. Nitroplus tells Vert that Raw Meat is a very advanced life form with incredibly high levels of intelligence. Vert thinks that is convenient. Raw Meat begins to follow the scent and flies off quickly. In a forest, Raw Meat feels like she is very close to the source of the smell. She wonders if the two think- Raw Meat notices that Nitro and Verty are not following her. Horyuchu notices Raw Meat. He notes that he knew someone is on his tail but it seems to be those girls again. Raw Meat begins to worry. Horyuchu notices that Raw Meat is alone. He tells her if she follows him, it would be a problem for his business but he does have some use for her. Raw Meat tries to flee but Horyuchu cools down the area. He sprays her with some liquid nitrogen causing Raw Meat to scream. Luckily, Nitroplus and Vert were able to save her and capture Horyuchu. During the battle against him, Raw Meat has thawed out. Nitroplus is relieved to see her safe and rubs her face on Raw Meat. Vert thinks it is time to part ways as Horyuchu has finally been defeated but Nitroplus wants to stay to repay Vert for her assistance. Vert is happy to accept the two. Quotes Main Article: Raw Meat/Quotes Trivia * Given all the Saya no Uta references inherent in Nitroplus' design and character, Raw Meat is a likely reference to how the protagonist of the game saw humanoids as talking pieces of meat. Navigation Category:Raw Meat Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Collaboration Character Category:DLC Characters Category:PC Continent Residents Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters